


Becoming.

by voidxgear



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidxgear/pseuds/voidxgear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine needs to accept a part of himself with the help of Kise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming.

Aomine stared at Kise in disbelief. "I thought you liked girls," he said with a small frown.  
  
Kise laughed as he pulled his Kaijou jersey off. "Don't be silly, Aominecchi. I still like girls too."  
  
"....Oh."  
  
"That's not a problem, is it?"  
  
Aomine paused and Kise could practically see the gears in his head turning. It was amusing, he had to admit, but also oddly endearing. Maybe that kind of thought had never really dawned on Aomine before. Even though he looked somewhat dumbfounded, he didn’t exactly seem bothered by it either. If only Kise could figure out how that mind of his worked exactly.  
  
“Nah,” the tanned boy finally said, looking away from Kise’s shirtless form. “I just wondered, that’s all.”  
  
Kise laughed. “If you say so, Aominecchi.”  
  
Aomine’s face twisted. “What’s so funny?”  
  
Okay, maybe it wasn’t that funny. Maybe everything seemed funnier because he was exhausted from his match. Or maybe it was just because Aomine had been the one to find him in his team’s locker room after everyone else was gone and now he was acting like it was nothing at all when it was no secret to either of them exactly what this was. And yet, even after they somehow managed to stutter out their feelings in some awkward form, telling each other what they’d long known, Aomine was still having doubts. What was it going to take? Kise wasn’t even sure if his ironic statement about Kise’s sexuality was genuine or just a cover for some other kind of doubt about this, but either way the result was the same.  
  
Kise clicked his tongue. He still hadn’t bothered to put on another shirt. “It’s okay if you like girls and guys. Silly Aominecchi. You came in here, acting all cool, but you couldn’t look me in the eye when you told me you—“  
  
He was cut off as his back was pushed against the lockers behind him. “I know how to shut you up,” Aomine said, his hand pressed against Kise’s shoulder. Before Kise had a chance to speak, Aomine’s lips met his own, pressing hard. Kise wasn’t sure if his heart was pounding before, but it certainly was now. He was powerless, not because Aomine’s hand kept him firmly pushed against the lockers (his grasp was actually somewhat gentle), but because he’d dreamed of moments like this over and over, not really believing he’d ever get a chance to live it but secretly hoping that someday, just maybe…..and now he could do nothing more than push his lips back against Aomine’s with as much intensity as he was getting. Was this really happening? Was he just having a very vivid dream? A second ago Aomine seemed unsure of himself but this kiss was not the kiss of someone who was uncertain. This was the kiss of someone who knew exactly what he wanted and intended to get it. It reminded him of the intensity Aomine had on the court but at the same time, completely different.  
  
Well, Aomine wasn’t wrong. That was definitely one way to shut him up.  
  
Kise was focused completely on kissing him, the empty locker room around them starting to melt away when Aomine broke the kiss, breathing a little heavier than normal. His eyes were distant, like his mind was spinning. Kise wrapped an arm around his waist, keeping him close and gazing at him. Aomine could take a minute to adjust to this if he wanted to, but Kise wasn’t exactly going to give him all night either. Not after a kiss like that.  
  
“Still alive in there?”  
  
Aomine stared at him blankly. Kise pulled him just a little closer. “How would you feel if I returned a favor off the court?”  
  
“Let’s find out.”


End file.
